Ceci est un Chat
by BakaNekow
Summary: Prenez garde aux chaussettes maléfiques... MOUAHAHAHAHA


**Salut à tous !**

**Nous voici pour vous présenter une nouvelle... heu... _œuvre._**

**Une petite histoire née de l'esprit tortueux et schizophrène d'une auteur complètement timbrée après une conversation débile avec une autre auteur complètement fêlée. Auteur qui a dû, dans son... heu... _extrême gentillesse..._**

**se souviens¤**

_**¤ Lâche ce fusil ! Lâche-le, j'te dis ! Y'a d'autres méthodes !**_

_**¤ Nan ! Fait-le ! Sinon, je me charge de te mettre du plomb dans la cervelle ! Pense à ta famille ! Pense à tes gosses ! **_

_**¤ :'( Mai- maaiiiis... mais j'ai que 16 ans :/**_

_**¤ O.O … Ah ! Tu fait la maline ! ¤**_**charge le fusil****_¤ Adieu !_**

_**¤ Naaan ! Nan, s'il te plais, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Tout ! Mais pas çaaaaa ! ToT**_

… **Hum... je disais donc, qui, dans son extrême bonté, a accepté de l'aider.**

**C'est donc avec une immeeennnse joie que nous vous présentons :**

**Ceci est un chat**

_**ou comment prouver que je suis ( nous sommes ! ) folle**_

Albus Dumbledore était dans son bureau à réfléchir à comment unifier les maisons. Car la guerre risquait de faire un massacre d'enfants sinon...

Soudain, un hibou au plumage noir déposa devant lui un petit paquet et un morceau de parchemin. Légèrement curieux, il regarda le parchemin. Qui donc pouvait lui envoyer un cadeau à plus d'une heure du matin ? Il était simplement écrit "Amusez-vous bien, Professeur". Prit d'un doute, il lança une batterie de sortilège sur le colis et, ne trouvant rien d'alarmant, il défit doucement le petit nœud blancs qu'il déposa sur son bureau - un ruban cela peut toujours servir, surtout si il perdait celui qui fermait sa sacoche de bonbon au citron ! - Une fois le paquet défait, il trouva de magnifiques chaussettes bleu marines sur lesquelles des étoiles argentées étaient brodées. Il les prit doucement dans ses mains pour mieux les détaillées...

**oO POV ALBUS Oo**

_Mo- mon corps bouge tout seul ! Je suis tombé dans un piège ! Mince, que faire ? Je ne contrôle plus rien. Et si je m'attaquais à Harry ? Il est le dernier espoir du monde magique, si un malheur lui arrive alors que la guerre approche... Nous serions perdus. _

Je finis par m'intéresser au lieu où je me trouve. Un seul mot me vient en tête : Minerva. J'étais dans ses appartements.

« Albus ! Que faites-vous ici à cette heure-ci ? Il y a eu un problème ? Pourquoi tenez-vous une paire de chaussettes à la main ? »

« Ceci est un chat... »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un chat. »

Une fois ces phrases étranges dites, Minerva prit les chaussettes. Et une fois celles-ci données, je retrouvais le contrôle de mon corps. Malheureusement Minerva semblait être dans l'état dans lequel j'étais il y à quelques instants. Elle sortit de ses appartements, et je pris la décision de la suivre, au cas où, je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque-chose par ma faute.

**oO POV MINERVA Oo**

_Dur de corriger toutes ces copies... Aller, courage ! J'ai presque fini les quatrièmes années. Je me bois un bon lait chaud et au lit ! Tien, mais que fait Albus dans mes appartements ? Surtout sans avoir prévenu ? Il semble étrange... Serait-il arrivé quelque-chose à un de mes lions ? Ce ne serait pas nouveau, vu leurs habitudes..._

« Albus ! Que faites-vous ici à cette heure-ci ? Il y a eu un problème ? Pourquoi tenez-vous une paire de chaussettes à la main ? »

« Ceci est un chat... »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un chat. »

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'attrapais les chaussettes que Albus tenait. Puis je me dirigeais vers la porte, sans aucun contrôle de ma part.

_Pourquoi ne puis-je pas m'arrêter ? Oh Albus, j'espère que vous aurez une bonne explication à cela ! Sinon, je vous ferais manger mon chapeau !_

J'avançais rapidement dans les couloirs de l'école, tournant à droite, puis à gauche, je finis par monter pour m'arrêter devant... les toilettes où est morte Mimi...

« Minerva, que viens-tu faire ici ? Tu viens te moquer ? Tu n'en a pas eu assez quand j'étais vivante ?! Il faut que tu viennes voir la pauvre Mimi qui est morte ?! Pourquoi as-tu des chaussettes ? Tu viens me les jeter à la figure ?! C'est ça, jetons des chaussettes à Mimi ! Dix points si elles lui passent à travers le ventre, cinquante si c'est à travers la tête ! »

« Ceci est un chat... »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un chat. »

Mimi fit finalement comme moi et prit les chaussettes. Je retrouvais finalement le contrôle mes mouvements. Mimi quand à elle, avais filé à travers le mur... Albus avait intérêt à me donner une très bonne explication ! Je sortis finalement des toilettes, devant lesquelles ce cher directeur m'attendait.

**oO Fin POV Oo**

« Albus! J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication à tout cela ! »

« Du calme Minerva. À dire vrai, pas vraiment... J'ai reçus un colis il y a quelques minutes, avec un morceau de parchemin où il était juste écrit "Amusez-vous bien, Professeur". J'ai lancé tous les sorts que je connaissais sur le paquet, mais il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Je l'ai donc ouvert... J'ai ensuite pris les chaussettes et j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon corps, comme vous... Je suppose que la nouvelle personne contrôlé est Mimi ? »

« Et vous n'avez aucune idée de qui a pu envoyer cela ? Et il s'agit en effet de Mimi... »

« J'aurais déjà contacté la personne sinon... Mais si cela touche même les fantômes, le sort doit être puissant... Je vais prévenir les autres fantômes. Vous Minerva, commencez à chercher Mimi, s'il vous plaît. »

Albus Dumbledore partit donc à la recherche des fantômes du château pour les prévenir de l'éventuel danger, mais surtout pour avoir plus de personnes cherchant Mimi. Minerva quand a elle, commençait déjà à avoir mal au crâne, elle sentait que cette histoire allait être épuisante...

Quand plusieurs heures plus tard, ils retrouvèrent Mimi, elle n'était plus sous le charme. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire, c'est qu'elle les avaient données à une jeune fille de Serdaigle.

**oO POV Mimi Oo**

« Oh non ! Me dis pas que tu sort de tes toilettes maintenant ?! Sérieux, déjà que tu nous emmerdes à bloquer l'accès des toilettes du deuxième étage ! Viens pas polluer le reste de l'école ! Et c'est quoi ce que tu tiens ? »

« Ceci est un chat... »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un chat. »

La jeune fille prit les chaussettes et partit à la recherche de la futur prochaine victime...

**oO Fin POV Oo**

À chaque fois, c'était la même chose, ils arrivaient trop tard. Et les élèves touchés étaient de plus en plus nombreux au fil du temps. L'heure du petit déjeuner arriva, si bien que quasi tout Poudlard finit par être touché.

L'histoire qui fit le plus rire à ce moment était celle d'Hermione, qui après avoir retrouvé le contrôle de son corps, s'était enfermé dans la tour Griffondor. Et à en croire ses paroles, elle n'en sortirait pas de ci-tôt !

**oO POV Hermione Oo**

_Tien ? Qui rentre dans la chambre ? Il n'est que 6h du matin, j'aurais aimé dormir un peu plus._

_J_e pris ma baguette, au cas où se serait encore une fille d'une autre année qui aurait envie de nous faire une blague.

_RON ?! Dans le dortoir des FILLES ?!_

« RON ! Pervers ! J'espère pour toi que tu as une TRES bonne explication ! Sinon, je t'écrase jusqu'à ce que tes os soient en miettes, pour ensuite faire de ton corps de la bouillie pour te transformer en papier. Je suis sur que Pattenron sera heureux de manger le VOYEUR qui rentre dans notre dortoir... RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ! »

« Ceci est un chat... »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un chat. »

Je perdis le contrôle de mon corps au moment où il a commencé à parler, puis j'ai attrapé ce qu'il me tendait. _Des... chaussettes ? Pourquoi des chaussettes ? Pourquoi a-t-il dit que c'était un chat ? Et par Merlin, comment est-il rentré dans le dortoir des filles ? Oh non ! Pourquoi je sort du dortoir des filles ? Non non non ! Je porte juste ma nuisette rose, je peut mas me balader dans Poudlard comme ça ! Pourquoi je prend la direction des cachots ? Mince, je vais rencontrer les Serpentards ! Ou pire, le professeur Snape ! Oh non, je vais perdre une montage de point ! Cela sera impossible a rattraper... Ou pire, mon dossier scolaire ! Se balader en nuisette dans l'école ?! Oh mon dieu, ma vie est finie..._

Je finis par me reconcentrer sur l'endroit où je me trouve.

_DU VERT ?! Oh non, Pansy me regarde ! Je suis définitivement dans les dortoirs de Serpentard. Je t'en supplie mon corps, arrête... arrête d'avancer, pitié..._

Je rentrais dans un dortoir, apparemment celui des garçon et j'entendis de l'eau...

_Oh non ! Je me dirige vers les douches... Qui ? J'ai envie de pleurer..._

Le garçon arrêta l'eau et se retourna... Mon cœur s'arrêta.

_Je suis finie..._

« Pansy ! Je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de te faufiler dans ma douche ! Malgré ce que disent nos parents, nous ne sortirons pas ensemble... GRANGER ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Mmm... tu es sexy comme ça... Si tu n'étais pas une sang- »

« Ceci est un chat... »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un chat. »

Une fois les chaussettes prisent, je courus m'enfermer dans mon dortoir en larme...

_N'importe qui... cela aurait pu être n'importe qui ! Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Malfoy ?!_

**oO Fin POV Oo**

Les professeurs, ainsi que les élèves, étaient heureux que ce soit enfin samedi. Ils auront le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner pour une fois !

Le professeur Mcgonagall, elle, n'espérait qu'à trouver qui avait fait cette blague d'un total mauvais goût ! Mon dieu, pauvre Neville ! Obligé de donner les chaussettes au professeur Snape ! Sa pire crainte ! Il n'avait pas fait dans son pantalon, mais presque !

Il était maintenant 10h30, et Severus se dirigeait vers la Grande-Salle. Mon dieu, nombre d'élèves vont être traumatisés par un Severus sans cheveux gras et bien musclé. Il n'avait eu le temps que d'enfiler un caleçon. Et de ce fait, nous pouvions voir sa musculature qui, certes n'était pas digne des grands champions, mais faisait tout de même son effet !

Il finit par ouvrir les portes. Dans la grande salle tout le monde se tourna pour mat- hum !_ regarder_ Severus et les chaussettes diaboliques. Il se dirigea lentement vers la table des Griffondor et s'arrêta devant un élève brun passablement choqué.

« Pro- professeur... Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas habillé ? »

« Ceci est un chat... »

« Un quoi ? »

« Un chat. »

L'élève en question prit les chaussettes des mains de son professeur détesté. À ce contact, une douce lumière entoura les chaussettes infernales tandis qu'elles s'envolaient vers le plafond enchanté. La lumière disparue, remplacée par quatre personnes. Tout le monde reconnu celle proche d'une femme rousse. Après tout, ils allaient en cours avec sa copie conforme !

« Messieurs Lunard, Patmol et Cornedrue vous présentent leur dernière blague pour fêter comme il se doit notre nouvelle recrue ! » fit un Sirius Black enjoué.

« En effet, après moult rebondissements, Lily aux cheveux de feu nous a rejoint ! » renchérit un Lunard plus jeune et moins fatigué qu'aujourd'hui.

« Je suis désolée, professeurs, mais vous savez comment ils sont quand ils veulent quelque chose... » fit une Lily, pas du tout désolée.

« Ceci était notre dernière blague. Faite à Poudlard pour Poudlard ! Soyez contente, professeur Mcgonagall, elle a touchée toute l'école cette fois ! Professeur Dumbledore, ne faites pas cette tête ! Vous pourrez récupérer les chaussettes une fois le message finit ! » continua James avec un clin d'œil.

« C'était les Maraudeurs et Lily la tigresse, pour vous servir ! » finirent-ils en s'inclinant exagérément devant les élèves sidérés.

Le message se finit par une lumière aveuglante, et les chaussettes rejoignirent les mains du professeur Dumbledore.

« Ceci est un chat... » fit-il.

« OH NON ! Pas encore ! »

**oO FIN Oo**

**BakaNekow ( Co-Auteur, amie, chat, folle et génie _(?)_ à temps partiel )**

**Etrelley ( Co-Auteur, amie, bêta, folle, DarkPetitPoney, commentatrice et génie à temps plei- _aïeuh ! Maieuh, Neko... ça fait mal ! _)**

**Nyaa~**


End file.
